


My Prompts 2

by sadieejanelle



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, everything will be tagged individually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 15,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieejanelle/pseuds/sadieejanelle
Summary: A continuation of the prompts I have written on Tumblr.To request or read as they are first published, you can follow me at fangirlahead on Tumblr.





	1. “I think I’m in love with you, and that scares the crap out of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> to read the first set of 100 prompts I’ve written, check out the first book “My Prompts.” 
> 
> Enjoy.

Veronica had been quiet for a long time, longer than usual. That was enough to scare JD. She usually liked to tell him what was on her mind, the fact that he could tell she was thinking about something but wasn’t letting him know what concerned him. 

Still, he had faith Veronica would open up eventually. For some reason that he still didn’t quite understand, the couple didn’t like to hide things from the other. Not that he was complaining too much about it. Especially with someone like Veronica, he loved to know what was going on in that brain of hers. 

After minutes of still nothing, he decided to push her to tell him what was bothering her. Her eyebrows had begun to knit together, a sign she was upset.  
“Is everything okay?” She seemed to snap back into reality and focus on him.  
“I’m just thinking about something.” She seemed nervous.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” He wouldn’t force her to tell him, but he figured she’d like to get it off of her chest.  
“I think I’m in love with you, and it scares the crap out of me.” She finally answered after a brief moment of silence. 

It had been a thought she’d had for several days. It had suddenly hit her one day, when she was writing about her day in her diary. She’d started writing about JD and had just went off. Staring at what she had written about him, Veronica was scared she loved him. 

“Love is scary.” JD didn’t know what to say to her. “Maybe that’s why it’s made so we don’t face it alone.” Did he just indirectly say he loved her back? Possibly. Did he love her? Absolutely.  
“I don’t know if it’s love. I don’t know what love feels like.” Veronica shrugged.  
“You’re beginning to sound like me.” He laughed. “Why don’t you tell me why you’re think you’re in love and we will figure it out.” Before he told her he loved her, JD wanted her to be sure she did too.  
“I feel like this is a way for me to just feed your ego.”  
“It absolutely is. Now go on.” She laughed and he smiled.  
“I was writing about you.” It was no secret Veronica wrote about him in her diary, it wasn’t hard for her to admit that. “And I just keep going. I started writing about how you looked and how being with you made me feel and I decided it had to be love. There was no other explanation for what I had written or why I had written it the way I did.”  
“So are you in love?” God, he wanted her to say yes.  
“Yeah, I am.” She seemed so nervous to admit it, he found her adorable.  
“Well, good, because I love you too.”

Veronica smiled and he couldn’t help himself as he connected their lips.


	2. “You’re sad, so someone is definitely dying today.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica won’t speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many other (probably better) ways I could’ve used this quote and this is what I chose to do with it...

Veronica hadn’t spoken all day. She’d barely even looked at anyone unless they directly spoke to her and even then, no response. The Heathers were very disturbed that their usually witty and sarcastic friend hadn’t open her mouth for more than to eat that day. Something was wrong with Veronica. 

Even now, as she sat on her bed alone, her mouth was shut. She did nothing but stare at the wall across from her, the need for nothingness overwhelming her. 

Her silence would soon be interrupted by the arrival of a, not fully unexpected, teenager via her bedroom window.   
“Veronica.” JD watched as Veronica turned her heads towards him, sure he’d seen the same thing in a horror movie once. “Veronica, is everything okay?”

He could see it now, the emptiness in her eyes, the paleness of her face, something was very wrong with her. JD just didn’t know what.   
“You can talk to me, you know, I won’t judge you. Well, you’re sad, so someone is definitely dying today, but I’m not going to judge you.” Some color returned to her at his joke but not enough to make him feel better. Not enough to bring Veronica back to him. 

Hesitantly, he walked to her and took a seat beside her.   
“You don’t have to talk, that’s fine too. We’ll just sit here, unless you want me to go.”  
A quick shake of her head was all the response she’d given to anyone that day and JD took what he could get. His arms came to wrap around her and soon, her face was buried in his chest. 

Not long after, Veronica began to shake slightly and sobs followed after. JD was still at a loss, anything could be wrong and he’d be none the wiser. But Veronica didn’t want to talk, didn’t want to tell him, so all he could do was hold her. And that’s what he did. That’s all he did until she was exhausted from crying and she fell asleep in his arms.


	3. “You can’t just keep pretending it didn’t happen, cause guess what? It did!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather is dead.

Heather Chandler wasn’t dead. 

Maybe if Veronica told herself that enough, she’d start to believe it. So far, it hadn’t worked. Images of Heather drinking from the mug and Heather smashing through the glass table seemed to be on a loop in Veronica’s head since the moment she and JD had run from her house. 

She wanted them gone. 

It had been a week, Veronica had done her best to avoid her partner in crime. If it didn’t take a murder to ruin what she’d thought they could have, she didn’t know what it would take. JD didn’t seem to get the hint. 

It was late at night, much too late for anyone to be sneaking into her room. But Veronica heard her window open and a pair of feet hit the floor. It didn’t take much guessing to figure out who it was. 

“Ignoring me won’t bring her back.” Veronica wanted to smack him.   
“It might help.” She couldn’t even look at him knowing what they’d done.   
“Veronica, Heather is gone. Nothing will change that. But I’m not, I’m right here.” Her hands balled at her sides, something he didn’t miss.   
“Are you going to hit me?”  
“I might.” There wasn’t enough anger in he voice to convince either one of them that she actually would.   
“You can’t just keep pretending it didn’t happen, cause guess what? It did!”  
Something in Veronica finally snapped. 

“I know that! God, don’t you think I know that!” She turned to face him. “I can’t go a minute without seeing her die, without hearing her last words ringing through my head. I know Heather is dead!” After screaming, for the first time, Veronica let herself cry. 

JD just watched her, clearly intimidated and confused by her sudden switch in emotion.   
“Nothing I do will ever bring her back and it kills me.” Veronica spoke through her tears and JD felt his almost nonexistent heart break. 

Quickly, he rushed to her side and was shocked as she wrapped her arms around him and held him. JD felt no remorse, Heather was a bitch and he was happy she was dead, but watching Veronica break down over the girl’s death almost made him change his mind. Almost.


	4. “Stop biting that fucking lip!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica can’t figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i am finally back to writing. school got crazy for a bit and i went on a trip to New York but i am here and ready to roll (hopefully).

She didn’t get it. Veronica Sawyer, an actual genius, could not figure out the math problem in front of her. Sure, her teacher had given it to her because it was difficult and because she probably wouldn’t solve it, however Veronica had been determined to do it. But after an hour of staring at it, Veronica was ready to give in to the defeat. 

Her bottom lip had been chewed raw, nearly bleeding however disgusting it might be, but she took it between her teeth again as she attempted to work through the problem one more time. 

“Stop biting that fucking lip!” An unknown voice broke through her thoughts and she jumped back in her chair, neatly falling off.   
“When did you get here?” She said after recovering from the shock of the boy sitting on her bed across from her.   
“I’ve been here for twenty minutes and I swear to the god I don’t believe in, Veronica, that if you bite your lip one more time I’m going to...”  
“To do what?” She cut him off.   
“I don’t know,” JD admitted after a second. “I’m glad you caught me off because I had nothing.”  
That made them both laugh. 

“So what’s the matter?” He nodded his head towards the paper she had been so intensely staring at since he’d walked in.   
“I can’t figure out this problem. That fucking teacher assigned it to me knowing I couldn’t do it and it pisses me off that he’s right.” Veronica crossed her arms over her chest, her silent admission of defeat. Her eyes drifted back to paper, zoning out as she began to think about it again.   
“Well then I think you need a distraction.” His voice came from right beside her and she jumped again.   
“Stop doing that.” She glared up at him, seeing that he was looking right back at her. “What’s that distraction you were thinking of?”  
“That lip of yours must hurt,” His gaze now shifted to her mouth. “Maybe we should make it feel better.”

Before she had time to accept, his arms were around her and his lips were on hers.


	5. “Please don’t cry, I can’t stand to see you cry.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request to write this again with JD comforting Veronica and I have to be honest, I like the other one better.

Crying. That was the first thing JD heard as he reached the top of the ladder to enter Veronica’s room. It had been faint at first but as he got closer the sound was unmistakable, someone in that room was crying. 

He made his way into the room quietly, he’d gotten good at sneaking in. A quick look around revealed that Veronica wasn’t in sight, he could just hear her. It wasn’t until a moment later, when her leg popped out from the foot of her bed, that he knew where she was. 

What scared him the most was that it didn’t sound like Veronica’s usual crying, not that JD wanted to admit he knew what that sounded like. Her usual cry’s were soft, like she was trying to keep the world from knowing she was in pain. These cry’s were nothing like that. Rather it be the fact that she thought she was alone or that whatever was hurting her was too much, the only word to describe these cry’s was heartbreaking. 

Veronica paid no attention to him until he sat down beside her. A small gasp in realization of being caught was the only sign she knew he was there.   
“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” JD started, looking at Veronica only to see her begin to cry again. With another person next to her, her cry’s were soft again.   
“I don’t know how to say it.” She shook her head. He hated seeing her seem so weak.   
“Then we don’t have to talk.” He grabbed her hand, reassuring her it was okay. 

This, of course, caused her to cry harder.   
“Please don’t cry, I can’t stand to see you cry.” JD’s arm came to wrap around her shoulders as he hugged her to his chest. His comfort was met with nothing but more tears. 

The couple sat for hours, at least that’s what it felt like. JD still didn’t know what was wrong and Veronica wasn’t ready to tell him, but for now that was okay. All she needed was him to hold her, and he was always going to give that to her.


	6. “Stop pretending like you’re okay cause I know you’re not.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica calls JD out.

Veronica liked to think she knew her boyfriend very well. They’d spent the past several weeks practically attached to each other’s hips, she knew more about him then she wanted to by that point. That’s how she knew something was off. 

JD’s personality was always dark and brooding, it was his appeal. But in recent days, Veronica had seen a shift. It was no longer an act, a way to keep people out, it was really how he seemed to feel. And Veronica couldn’t figure out why. 

Unable to figure it out on her own, she did the only thing she could think to do. She cornered him in an empty classroom. Veronica would’ve much preferred to have this conversation somewhere else but with his attitude, it hardly seemed right to barge into his home and there was no way JD was showing up to her house in this mood. 

“Are you going to tell me why I’m in here?” JD has never sounded so cold when talking to her.   
“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong with you?” If JD wanted to act like nothing was off with him, Veronica was all too ready to call him out. She cared too much about him to let him continue on like this.   
“Nothing’s wrong with me.” Defiant as ever, Veronica should’ve expected this.   
“Really? So that explains why you’ve been so distant lately? Because of nothing?” JD knew she was on to him, it was not a fun feeling.   
“I said I’m fine, Veronica.” He snapped, walking away from her.   
“Stop pretending like you’re okay cause I know you’re not.” Veronica pleaded with him.   
JD stopped, turning his head to look directly at her. He took in the sight of her, this girl that stood several inches below him and who couldn’t look intimidating if she tried was frightening to look at. Not because she was scary, but because for the first time in a long time, JD saw someone looking at him with nothing but love in their eyes. Sure, anger and sadness seemed to be mixed in with her expression, but Veronica wore her emotions on her sleeve and love was the most prominent.   
“You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong but I can’t let you act like nothing is wrong because I’m not an idiot. I know something is hurting you.”   
“I never said you were an idiot.” His voice was softer now. His cold exterior cracking to reveal the boy underneath.   
“I never said you did.” Veronica sighed. “I don’t expect for you to tell me everything, that’s absurd, but I’d like to think that you know I’m here for you. That you’re not going through life on your own anymore.”   
JD remained silent, he didn’t no what to say. He’d spent the past several years alone, any girl who dared to get close to him was either left in the dirt or had left him. But somehow he knew Veronica would not fall into either of those categories, and that scared him. Veronica had managed to penetrate his walls and he’d fought hard to put them back up. However stupid that idea really was. 

“I just want you to talk to me.” Veronica was still staring at him, searching for some clue in his eyes that she hadn’t found.   
“I would if you’d shut up.” A hint of a smile on his face, he was trying to joke with her.   
It worked. She laughed.   
“Well then, you have the floor.” She sat back on a desk and looked at him expectantly. 

30 minutes later and the pair finally left the classroom. A smile was on both of their faces, JD got some stares for the unknown look. But it didn’t matter, he’d explained and she’d listened. That was enough to make him happier than he’d ever been.


	7. “I told you not to fall in love with me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica does exactly what JD told her not to.

“I love you.” The words slipped out of Veronica’s mouth before she could stop them. They were true, that wasn’t the problem, but she knew they were not at all what JD wanted to hear from her. 

“What did you say?” JD looked at her, obviously having heard what she said but hoping it was just his ears playing tricks on him.   
“Nothing, I didn’t say anything.” Veronica hesitated, he wasn’t going to believe her but she still hoped he would.   
“I told you not to fall in love with me.” He said it like a warning and that scared her. JD had been very clear when they first started whatever fucked up relationship they had that love was never going to be a part of the picture. Needless to say, Veronica hadn’t listened.   
“I know.” She nodded.   
“And yet you did?”   
“No.” An obvious lie, she didn’t know why she’d said it.   
“You said you loved me.”   
“Did I?”  
“I told you not to fall in love with me.” JD repeated himself, more forceful this time. Was he really that angry at her?  
“Like you get any say in what I do?” No denying it anymore, Veronica loved him and she wasn’t afraid to tell him. 

JD was surprised by the outburst. Veronica was the one to keep her chill most of the time, one of the things that had attracted him to her.   
“I told you I don’t do love.” He shook his head.   
“Well, I do and I’m sorry, JD, but I love you.” Veronica arms opened in a what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it gesture and he wanted to simultaneously kiss and run away from the girl in front of him.   
“I don’t know what I do next.” JD admitted. It had been years since anyone showed any sort of affection towards him, much less love and much less from someone like Veronica.   
“You don’t have to do anything. Let’s forget about it and pretend it never happened.” She’d said it, that was enough for her.   
“I don’t want to forget about it.”

He was silent for a long time, Veronica only watched him. She could’ve sworn she saw a tear fall before he spoke again.   
“I told you not to fall in love with me because I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that I could love you and that’s not a good feeling for me. I thought that maybe if you never loved me, that those feelings would go away and I’d be fine. But look where we are, Ronnie, you love me and I am so in love with you.”


	8. “I’m not jealous.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s so easy to write JD as angry and mean when he’s jealous but I just couldn’t seem to do it for Veronica.

It wasn’t everyday Veronica saw JD talking to someone. Her boyfriend was a total outcast, though she loved that about him, he wasn’t the type to make friends. To this day, Veronica was unsure how even she’d gotten him to open up to her. Nonetheless, JD was now standing at the other end of the hallway, casually chatting with a girl from Veronica’s calculus class. A girl. Veronica wasn’t the jealous type but anyone who could get JD to so much as look at them was something special.

It was probably a little creepy as Veronica just stood there and watched them. She however didn’t care. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him, one thing she was sure about was JD had no intention of cheating on her, but this mystery girl was, well, exactly that. A mystery. 

JD laughed, Veronica could practically hear it despite the loud and crowded hallway. Two seconds later, the girl put her hand on JD’s arm in a nothing short of flirtatious way and almost like he knew she was there, JD made eye contact with Veronica. Not wanting to be caught, Veronica took off around the corner into a much more abandoned hallway. 

Mad wasn’t the right word. She wasn’t mad. It wasn’t like anything had happened that was necessarily worth her getting mad over. But still, Veronica didn’t know how she should feel. It wasn’t like she wasn’t aware JD was attractive, she was well aware of that, she just hadn’t let herself realize that other people saw that too. Though, she didn’t know why they wouldn’t. Either way, Veronica didn’t like the feeling in the pit of her stomach as she thought back to the girl putting her hand on him. 

“It wasn’t what it looked.” JD’s voice came from behind her as he slowly walked toward her, like he was judging her reaction.   
“What wasn’t what it looked like?” Veronica opted to play dumb, though she knew it wouldn’t work out for her.   
“Come on, Veronica, I know you saw that.” He look almost ashamed, though Veronica didn’t think he’d done anything wrong.   
“And so what if I did?” She shrugged.  
“You’re not jealous, are you?” He came closer to her, she hadn’t seemed angry and he’d taken it as a good sign.   
“What? No. Me? Jealous. Never.” Veronica laughed, though it sounded fake even to her.   
“You’re so jealous.” JD laughed and his was genuine.   
“I’m not jealous.” Veronica denied again. “I mean, why would I be jealous of some girl putting her hand on you? It’s not like you’re ugly and no girl would be attracted to you, I mean, of course girls are attracted to you. You’re you.” A pause. “Okay, so I might be a little jealous.”  
“I promise you that there is nothing to worry about.” JD’s hands gripped her upper arms as he looked into her eyes for some type of sign that she understood him.   
“I know, I know. It’s just, different to see you talking to someone and then that happened.”   
“Now you know how I feel when I catch all those guys staring at you.”  
“I think we should just make a deal to not be jealous anymore. It’s not like we need to, I trust you and I hope you trust me.” She laughed and it was real this time.   
“Deal.” He held out his hand and backed away from her.   
“Deal.” She put her hand in his.   
A quick yank caused Veronica to crash into him and rather than a handshake, their deal was sealed with a kiss.


	9. “Were you ever going to tell me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD says something that Veronica doesn’t approve of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I actually kind of hate this. I don’t think it’s the best thing I’ve ever written (or even THAT good) but this is the first thing I’ve written in a little while so I’m using it to get myself back into writing. Here it is.

Veronica had beaten him home. It was surprising, seeing as she had even stopped by her own house before making her way to his. But as she climbed through the window, JD was nowhere to be found. 

Not knowing how long it would take, Veronica took a seat on his bed to wait. Five minutes later, the bedroom door was opened and JD walked in. 

“What are you doing here?” He wasn’t upset to see her, just surprised. She’d seemed upset the last time they’d talked, he certainly didn’t expect for her to be in his room when he got home.   
“Were you ever going to tell me?” Veronica turned to him.   
“Tell you what?” His coat and shoes were taken off as he settled in to being home.   
“What you said to Heather.” Shit, she knew about that.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Maybe if he acted innocent, she’d believe him.   
“You threaten to kill Heather Chandler and you don’t know what I’m talking about?!” Veronica stared at him, waiting for some kind of answer. “Did you think she wouldn’t tell me?”  
“I was hoping.” He mumbled under his breath, but Veronica heard him anyways.   
“So you admit you did it?” She stood up, she didn’t have to move for him to know she was ready to leave.   
“Okay, I threatened her. But it was just a threat, I wasn’t going to do it.”  
It was clearly not the answer Veronica wanted to hear. 

Without a word, she stormed past him. JD felt the wind as Veronica passed him. He gave her time to walk out before following behind her.   
“Veronica, it’s not as bad as you think.” That got her to stop walking, though the sudden half sent a chill up his spin.   
“Not as bad as I think?” She slowly turned and met his eyes. “You threaten to murder someone and it’s not as bad as I think?”  
“I did what I had to do.” No matter how upset she was, JD remained firm in his belief that he hadn’t said anything wrong.   
“How in the hell could anything she did warrant that kind of response?” So Heather hadn’t told her the full story. Interesting.   
“She said she’d take you away from me. She said that if I didn’t leave you alone, she’d force you to break up with me. Heather said you’d choose her over me.” JD got angry just thinking about the words coming from Heather’s mouth.   
“And so you threatened to kill her?” There was no emotion behind Veronica’s voice.   
“Yes.”  
“Goodbye JD.” She left no room for argument as she headed to the door.  
“Veronica!” He called after her but it was useless, she was already gone.


	10. “I might have had a few shots.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is drunk.

“She doesn’t look too well.”  
“I told you we should’ve watched how much she was drinking.”  
“If she gets alcohol poisoning, she’s out.”  
The Heathers watched as Veronica made her way around the party they’d dragged her to. She was fine for the most part but as the minutes passed, she seemed more and more unstable.   
“What are we going to do?”  
“What can we do? She won’t listen to us.”  
“There’s one person she might listen to.”  
A quick phone call was made, though they were all unsure how much information the other side actually got due to loud noises of the party. 

Nevertheless, 15 minutes later, JD walked through the front door of the house and immediately found the three girls.   
“Where is she?” He didn’t seem calm but he also didn’t seem worried.   
A finger pointed in Veronica’s direction, she was now talking to some college freshman who JD didn’t trust in the slightest.   
A quick thank you was the last he said to the Heathers, though none of them were actually sure it had come out of his mouth, and he walked to Veronica. 

She saw him before he got to her and by the time he was by her side, she was smiling at him.   
“Veronica, I think it’s time you go home.”  
“Why?” Her smile dropped, though she didn’t seem upset at him.   
“You’re drunk.” He stated the obvious, he could smell the alcohol on her breath.   
“I might have had a few shots.” Veronica shrugged.   
“I think you had more than a few.” JD’s arm wrapped around her for support. “Come on, let’s get you home.”  
Veronica didn’t fight, though the boy she’d been standing with seemed like he might but Veronica’s trench-coated companion was more than enough to scare him into silence. 

Veronica waved to the Heathers as they walked past, pointing at JD to show why she was leaving. She still didn’t know they’d called him. The pair made their way outside to where JD had parked his bike.   
“Are you going to be able to hang on?” It was the first moment he actually wished he had a car.   
“Of course I can hang on, I’m not that drunk.” The slur of her words said otherwise.   
“Okay.” Hesitantly, JD helped Veronica onto the bike and once he was sure she would’ve fall off, they took off. 

The ride to Veronica’s house was short and she had managed to stay on the full time. It seemed like a win to him. Quietly, JD tried to get her into the house and upstairs. This turned out to be very difficult, as Veronica was a loud drunk.   
“How did you know where I was?” She asked almost as soon as they entered the house.   
“Heather called me.” He whispered, hoping she would catch on and lower her voice as well.  
“Why’d she call you?” She didn’t.   
“Because she thought you were too drunk.” He still whispered.   
“I am not too drunk!” Veronica argued much too loudly.   
“Will you keep your voice down? I can only imagine what your parents would say if they saw me walking you up to your room drunk.” They were at the top of the stairs now.   
“Oh my god, you’re talking about sex.” Veronica realized after a moment and began to laugh. JD quickly clapped his hand over her mouth, muffling the noise as they finally made it to her room. 

Almost instantly, Veronica fell into her bed and passed out. She was still fully clothed and JD had every intention of keeping her that way at the moment. Too tired and too late to go home, he lied down beside her and fell asleep. 

When Veronica woke up, she was met with a massive headache.   
“What happened last night?” She groaned.   
“You might have had a few shots.” JD said from beside her.


	11. “Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and JD just keep fighting.

Another fight. They’d been going at it for a week already. Anytime they were together, they found something new to argue about. It didn’t matter how small or insignificant, Veronica and JD would find some way to make it the biggest deal possible. 

Currently, they were in the middle of a fight about how JD had used Veronica’s bathroom and left the toilet seat up. With no parents in the house, the couple was free to scream at each other as loud as they wanted.   
“All I’m asking is for you to just consider my feelings and put it down!” They were on opposite sides of Veronica’s bedroom but they were loud enough to feel like the other was right by their side.   
“All I’m asking is that you don’t freak out about everything I do!” One things these fights had revealed was that JD didn’t like Veronica yelling at him, which caused him to yell at her.   
“I don’t freak out at everything you do!”  
“Yes you do!”  
Veronica couldn’t form any actual words so she just screamed in annoyance and headed for the door. She didn’t even care that she was going to leave him in her bedroom alone, she just wanted to get out. 

“So you’re just going to leave?” JD said as her hand touched the handle. He was much quieter now but there was a hint of anger still in his voice.   
“Why shouldn’t I?” Veronica didn’t face him, talking to the door rather than her boyfriend.   
“Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?” Was he really able to read her that well?  
There was a pause as Veronica formed her next words.   
“What’s the point in all of this?” Veronica sighed before turning to him. “What is the point in us being together when all we’ve done for the past week is yell and fight?” The mood in the room changed as Veronica finally admitted how she felt.   
“Because I love you.” JD walked closer to her, though it was very hesitant. “And you love me.”  
“That doesn’t mean anything apparently.”   
“It means everything, Veronica. That’s why we’re still fighting rather than leaving when things get difficult.” He was close enough to touch her now and he did. He put his hand on her arm, like he was trying to comfort her but also keep her from leaving. “We are teenagers, we don’t know yet how to really love someone but we’re trying, aren’t we?”  
“Why didn’t you say this earlier?” Veronica could almost laugh at his change of heart but she didn’t.   
“Because we need to fight. We can’t act like we’re the perfect couple and neither of us do anything to make each other made. Maybe it’s been a little excessive but we’ve got to get it out. That way we know how to work through it.” JD seemed to have all the answers, Veronica didn’t know how she felt about it.   
“I’m tired of the yelling.” She shook her head. “I think I’m losing my voice.”  
“Then we’ll stop yelling. We’ll work through our problems civilly, not like once of us has to die so the other can be right.” He laughed and she did too.   
“I’m sorry.” She hugged him. “I don’t really care that you left the seat up, I’m more than capable of putting it down myself.”  
“And I’m sorry that I yelled back at you. I can easily put it down myself as well.”

She didn’t know how long they stood there, hugging each other in the silence. All Veronica knew was it was much better than the yelling and that was what mattered.


	12. “I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and JD haven’t said “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not anywhere near canon at all. just a heads up

Their first attempt at a relationship had failed miserably. Veronica and JD had both fallen for each other much too quickly and much too deeply, which inevitably led to their destruction. They had only been together for 2 weeks before each ran away scared of the feelings that were much too complicated for them to comprehend. 

The next few months had passed with nothing more than a few lingering glances at each other in the hallway or eavesdropping on conversations when one’s name was mentioned. Still, Veronica and JD had stayed away from each other despite everything in their bodies telling them to run back to each other. 

And, of course, they couldn’t fight their urges forever and much like the beginning of their relationship, a break-in in the middle of the night was all it took for Veronica and JD to admit there was no point in running anymore. 

Now, even after graduating high school and beginning their freshman year of college, Veronica and JD had an incredibly strong relationship. Except there was one slight issue, neither had said “I love you.” The thought was incredibly troubling to Veronica one night as she laid in bed beside her boyfriend. Knowing her all too well, JD picked up on her mood.   
“What’s on your mind?” Veronica hadn’t even realized she’d zoned out until his voice brought her back.   
“I was just thinking about something.” Did she admit what she was thinking about? Would it scare him away?  
“Are you going to share?” Yes, she had to talk to him about it.   
“I just think it’s weird that we haven’t said that we love each other.” Veronica shrugged. Now it was out in the open.   
JD remained silent by her side, it was his turn to be lost in thought. 

“I didn’t realize you were expecting me to, you know, say that.” He finally spoke up again.   
“I’m not.” She was quick to respond. “We just said it so quickly before and now, we haven’t said it at all.”  
“I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again.” JD admitted. “The first time around, it wasn’t healthy. We both knew that. We were in too deep and the only way out was to run. I guess I’m not willing to run again.”  
“But, we’re not in high school anymore. I think we’re more capable of loving each other now than we were at 17.” She hadn’t even given the matter much thought before, but now she knew. She knew she really did love him. “Before it was an infatuation. But now, I think what we have is actual love.”  
“Are you saying you love me?” Veronica didn’t have to look at him to know he was smiling.   
“Yes I am.” She confessed. “I love you.”  
JD went silent again, she could see him thinking. He was at war with himself, trying to decide if he was ready to let himself love her again.   
He decided he was.   
“I love you too.”


	13. “Did I say that out loud?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little different way of JD and Veronica meeting but I kinda love it.

Heather was on another rampage. Veronica knew well enough to stay awake, unlike the other girls that shared a name with the Demon Queen herself. They were currently right in the middle of Heather’s explosion as the blonde screamed about something that Veronica did not want to be a part of. 

She’d easily removed herself from the situation. The Heathers didn’t now she’d shown up to school yet so Veronica had found refuge against a wall where she could watch everything unfold from a safe distance. 

Still in the safety of her hiding place, Veronica watched Heather completely lose it on a pair of freshmen that hadn’t gotten “too close.” She watched as the two girls ran away scared in response to Heather Chandler and her blood almost seemed to boil.   
“Maybe the world would just be better without her in it.” Veronica whispered to herself, shaking her head.   
“Don’t let Heather hear you say that.” An unknown voice came from Veronica’s side. Distracted by the angry teen, she hadn’t seen the boy stand beside her.   
“Did I say that out loud?” Veronica couldn’t let anyone hear her say that, she hadn’t even meant to say it at all.   
“You did, though when I walked over here, it wasn’t what I expected to hear you say.”  
She turned her head sharply to look at who had spoken, finding she had to also look up to see the face of her new companion. 

Veronica was glad to see it was someone she’d never seen before. Her life could have seriously been over depending on who had heard her comment.   
“I didn’t plan on anyone hearing that. That’s why I’m standing by myself.”   
Her new companion turned to look down on her and Veronica was shocked.   
He was hot.   
No, that wasn’t the first thing she noticed about him but it was a quick discovery. She had no clue who in the hell he was, but she certainly didn’t mind standing there looking at him.   
“Do I have something on my face?” He had a cheeky smile on his face and Veronica could almost smack him.   
“It’s your ego.” She smiled despite her harsh words and turned back to watch Heather Chandler, still very much at the height of her rampage.   
She heard her own name being mentioned as Heather looked around the crowded hall and Veronica without hesitation dropped to the floor to remain hidden. 

“So who are we hiding from?” Her companion dropped next to her. “Very poorly, might I add.”  
“The one in the red.” Veronica nodded her head towards the 3 girls.   
He stood up and looked in that direction, nodding once he saw who she was referencing.   
“Well, she looks like a bitch.” Veronica laughed at him.   
“Oh no, Heather Chandler is not a bitch. She’s THE bitch.” Veronica checked to make sure she was still hidden.   
“I don’t think you really need to be squatting to hide from her. You’re short enough.” His eyes were still on Heather, who was still scanning the hallway.   
“We just met. You don’t have the right to make short jokes yet.”   
“My apologies.” He looked at her. “What do you say I make it up to you?”  
“How?” Veronica was pretty sure she’d go wherever he asked her to, no matter how stupid it may be.   
“I’ll get you out of here,” They both looked to the door. “with a catch.”  
“What catch?” If this new guy had any idea who she was or what her reputation was, this could get bad real fast.   
“You have to go somewhere with me. Trust me, it’ll be fun.” He held out his hand for her to grab and accept.   
“Trust you? I don’t even know your name.”  
“Jason Dean, pleased to meet you.”

“Veronica!” Heather’s voice screamed out. She didn’t turn to look and see if Heather had actually seen her or was just calling out for her.   
“Let’s go.” She grabbed his hand and immediately they were taking off down the hall.   
“Veronica Sawyer!” Heather screamed again from behind her. She’d definitely been caught.   
Veronica didn’t care that Heather would raise hell tomorrow. She got a rush of adrenaline running down the hall that she wasn’t sure was from the running or who she was running with. Either way, Veronica knew the boy beside her would cause her a lot of trouble. But she was all too ready to embrace it.


	14. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hospital is the last place Veronica wants to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they wanted angst, i gave them angst.

Veronica hated hospitals. 

Ever since she could remember, she had absolutely despised them. That’s why her genius IQ was not going to be used to be a doctor. 

As she walked into the large building, she immediately froze up in fear. Something about just being in that place bothered her, it wasn’t even about why she was there. Though that was enough to make her keep going as she remembered her reason for showing up. 

It was a short phone call, she’d barely had time to process it before the police officer on the other end had hung up. Now, standing at the front desk, it was actually real. She asked the receptionist for the room number she needed and was quickly shown to the room in question. 

Peeking through the small window in the door, Veronica’s breath caught in her throat. He looked so peaceful. The son of a bitch was in a medically induced coma because he’d gotten into a motorcycle accident and he looked peaceful. Veronica didn’t know if she wanted to cry or scream. 

Still, she had no choice but to open the door and walk into the room. The nurse who had shown her to his room was already beginning to give her weird looks. Veronica took a seat next to the bed, words lost in her throat as she stared at her boyfriend’s sleeping body. 

It had been less than 3 hours since he’d left her house. How did it all manage to fall apart? Everything had been fine, it had been a normal day for the two of them. Now, all Veronica could think about was that it could be the last day they’d ever share. 

The tears quickly fell. Left alone in the room, well except for JD, Veronica was free to sob as much as she wanted. And she did, she held nothing back as she broke down over the sight of him in the hospital bed. 

“What did you do?” She whispered, tears blocking her vision. “I remember all the times you told me you were always careful and you had never done anything wrong on the bike. You really tricked me, JD. I thought you were safe.” She looked at her hands in her lap. “When the police officer first called, I told him he had to be wrong. There was no way this had happened to you. You were never supposed to get hurt.” JD had proven on many occasions that he seemed to think he was invincible, turns out he wasn’t. 

“I hate seeing you like this.” Her eyes scanned his body, from the bandage across his formerly bleeding head and the way to the cuts and scratched across his arm. “I hate that you’re hurt and I can’t help you. I wish I could just take away your pain. I wish I could make it all feel better and I can’t. I know I can’t.” The tears kept falling. “You have to wake up. You have to be okay. You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” She sighed. “I can’t do anything without you, JD.” 

It didn’t even matter that he couldn’t respond, that he probably couldn’t even hear her. Veronica needed to say how she felt, more for her own sanity than anyone else’s.   
“I love you.” She grabbed his hand, surprised to find it warm like it usually was. It was enough to keep her grounded. He was coming back to her. She didn’t know when, but JD was going to wake up. He wasn’t leaving her alone. 

God, Veronica really hated hospitals.


	15. “Looks like we’ll be stuck here for awhile.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a storm outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this cute and fluffy...and that just didn’t happen.

The lights flickered once, then a second time, and then shut off completely. Veronica immediately shot up from where she’d been laying against JD on his couch to look into the darkness. 

The storm outside raged on, Veronica didn’t know how she’d missed it before. She could hear the wind and the rain so clearly, but she hadn’t necessarily been listening for it until then. 

The power going off probably wouldn’t have been a terrible thing except for one very big problem, Veronica hated the dark. She liked seeing what was around her and knowing what was going on. To be sitting completely in the dark terrified her. 

Veronica felt JD get up from the couch and it took all she had in her not to reach out for him. He walked to the window and pulled the curtain back, a flash of lightning lighting up the room.   
“Looks like we’ll be stuck here for awhile.” JD said, much calmer in this situation than she was. “We’ve got candles around here somewhere that can give us some light.”  
He took off to the kitchen and left Veronica alone, blissfully unaware of how scared she was. 

She was left on her own, with nothing but her growing fears of the dark and the storm outside. The two minutes he was gone seemed like forever. 

He returned with a candle that was just enough light to show off their silhouettes, though it was also enough to ease some of Veronica’s growing fears.   
“Are you okay?” Veronica had managed to curl in on herself subconsciously, her knees now pulled up to her chest.   
“I’m fine.” She lied. “I just don’t like storms.” That was true.   
“It could be worse, we could be stuck here with my dad.” JD attempted to joke to lighten the mood.   
“That’s something at least.” It didn’t work as another crash of thunder sent Veronica back into her previous state of panic. 

“Veronica, it’s going to be okay.” JD quickly made the switch from jokester to protective boyfriend, deciding the latter was much more important at the moment. “You’re safe in here.”  
He sat down next to her on the couch and reached out for her.   
She, without hesitation, let his arms wrap around her, finding some comfort in his embrace. 

The storm didn’t let up for hours. As Veronica began to calm down and relax, the two found ways to occupy themselves that didn’t involve just sitting on the couch. Several games of hide-and-seek and a few make out sessions later, the sounds of rain eased up and then stopped altogether. 

For the first time since she could remember, Veronica had found a way to actually enjoy a rainstorm and while she didn’t hope for another one anytime soon, she knew she had a way to handle it if one came.


	16. “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD is being annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m literally having the hardest time writing anything and it’s partially the lack of prompts and partially the lack of me having any writing ability.

“Will you stop that?” Veronica yelled in annoyance as a finger jammed itself yet again into her side.   
“No.” The irritating voice of her boyfriend and his response made her groan as she turned back to the paper she was writing. 

Five minutes passed and every few seconds, JD’s finger yet again made its way in between her ribs.   
“Stop poking me!” She threw down her pen and turned in her chair to stare him down.   
“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.” JD seemed completely unfazed by the death stare Veronica was giving him at the moment.   
“You can have some attention when I finish this damn assignment.” She hoped he’d get the hint as she started working again. 

He didn’t. 

A couple minutes later, the finger in question yet again jammed into her rib cage.  
“What? What do you want?” She practically yelled as she turned again to glare at the smiling face of her boyfriend.   
“Attention.” He kept smiling. If he wasn’t so cute when he smiled, she might have been even more angry.   
“You are the most annoying, needy, irritating boy I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.” Veronica went to say something else but was cut off by a mouth against her own. 

“JD, when my english teacher asks why my paper isn’t done, i’m pretty sure she won’t accept ‘my boyfriend wouldn’t quit making out with me’ as an answer.” Veronica pulled away from him.   
“I’d like to see her face if you say that.” He went to lean in again.   
“I’m not going to because I’m going to finish this paper.” Seeing that he wouldn’t win, JD let her finish working. 

“Done.” Veronica was now the one smiling as she wrote the last word. JD, by now, had fallen asleep on the floor beside her desk chair.   
Laughing, she shook him awake and once he had regain consciousness, JD finally got from her exactly what he’d wanted.


	17. “I’m yours.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD has to let Veronica go.

JD’s face was pale, like he’d just seen a ghost, as he walked back up to his bedroom. He’d left Veronica up there alone when his father came home, hoping that by going to him, his dad wouldn’t come up and see her.   
Still, somehow, JD’s dad had known she was up there which had led to a conversation JD never wanted to have. 

“What’s wrong?” Veronica knew something was up as soon as she saw him.   
“My dad knows you’re up here.” JD was looking anywhere but her.   
“And that’s bad, why?” She was well aware that Big Bud Dean was a shitty person, she however didn’t know why it was such a big deal.   
“You don’t understand.” JD shook his head.   
“Then tell me.” Veronica waited expectantly and he took a deep breath. 

“He said he’s going to hurt you or take you away from me.” JD had never looked more scared.   
“What?” She had to admit even she was a little scared now.   
“He enjoys that I’m alone, that I can’t make friends because we constantly move. The idea of me having anything good in my life much less a girlfriend probably pisses him off.” His emotions begin to shift from fear to anger.   
“Hey, I’m yours, okay? No one is taking me away. I promise you.”   
“You don’t know what’s he’s capable of.”  
“Let him do his worst.” Veronica shrugged. “I’m still here and I still love you.” That didn’t give him the reassurance he needed. 

“I think you should go.” He didn’t want her to leave but he had to keep her safe. It was the only way.   
“You’re not serious.” Veronica was quick to fight.   
“Go out the window so he won’t stop you.” She realized he was serious. 

Veronica headed to the window, she would’ve laughed at the irony if she wasn’t so hurt.   
“I’ll see you later.” She said as she made her descent to the ground.   
“No, you won’t.” JD whispered as he shut the window and shut Veronica out.


	18. “define normal.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica doesn’t like her new version of normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally managed to write something!! school is out now so hopefully i’ll have more time to write but to be honest, i only wrote this right now to avoid my nerves about my show tonight. ah!! anyways, here it is. (i say that was too much, i know)

Veronica just barely managed to slip away from the Heathers. Only three weeks after joining their group and she was already getting fed up with them. 

Her first thought was to hide in the bathroom but if someone walked in, then they’d start some rumor about the Veronica Sawyer spending time by herself in the bathroom and that just couldn’t happen. So, instead, Veronica headed right out the front doors of the school and planted herself at the bottom of the stairs. 

Once she was pretty sure she was alone, she dropped her head onto her knees and groaned. Sure, being with the Heathers has its benefits, many of them actually, but Veronica wasn’t used to their lifestyle yet so it had just as many downsides. 

“Never thought I’d see Veronica Sawyer look so vulnerable.” A male voice suddenly came from behind her, causing Veronica to instantly pick her head up and resume her ‘to good for you’ act.   
“And you still aren’t seeing that.” She didn’t look at her unwanted companion until he sat down beside her.   
“Don’t need to get all defensive.” The boy laughed from beside her causing her to roll her eyes. 

She couldn’t for the life of her remember his name, to be fair he was some new kid that she’d only heard of once.   
“I’m not defensive.” She argued, immediately confirming that she was actually being defensive. 

“Is something wrong?” He immediately switched the conversation.   
“No, that’s the problem. Everything is completely normal.” Why was she telling him that?  
“Define normal.”   
“Heather gets away with whatever she wants, Heather and Heather bow at her feet, and I’m just there forced to go along with all of their crap.” She really needed to stop.   
“Sounds like a shitty way to be normal.” He shrugged.   
“You have no idea.”   
“So stop.” That made Veronica laugh harder than she had in a while, which also made him stare at her.   
“I can’t just stop. I’m in too deep now. The only way to get out is to die.” It was an exaggeration but that’s how it felt sometimes.

They were both silent for a minute. Veronica began to regret what she said and the boy beside her just looked at her. His eyes were studying her, she knew that, and she tried her best not to look back at him. The intensity in his eyes was intimidating to say the least. 

“Sounds like you need a vacation.” He finally spoke up and she was happy for a conversation again.   
“There’s 10 minutes until lunch ends. That’s as much of a vacation as I’m getting.”  
“Unless,” he stood up and held out his hand. “we get out of here.”  
“I don’t even know your name.” Veronica crossed her arms.   
“Jason Dean,” he kept his hand out expectantly. “any other objections?”  
“I guess not.” She laughed, unsure still of why she was agreeing to this. 

Veronica didn’t know what she was getting herself into but she found that she didn’t really mind as she took his hand and they headed off.


	19. “Love me please.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD makes a request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why it was so hard for me to decide what to write for this but in the end, I actually really like this.

Veronica was almost asleep when she heard the sound of her bedroom window being opened. She probably should’ve been alarmed, but it had happened so much that she knew exactly who it was. 

Soon enough, the figure that hopped inside of her room had walked over to stand by her bed and Veronica had no choice but to open her eyes and look up. 

Her eyes met JD’s and she smiled before she noticed the hint of sadness behind his stare that caused her smile to falter.   
“Everything okay?” She began to sit up, seeing his expression shift at her words.   
“Love me please.” JD’s usual confident tone wasn’t there. 

Veronica and JD were no strangers to physical affection, not at all, but the request from him was new to Veronica. Usually, there were no words, especially when he snuck into her room at night, most of the time he just laid down next to her and went to sleep. Something was wrong and she was going to find out. 

“I’ll always love you.” Veronica was now on her knees on the bed, for the first time she was almost the same height as her boyfriend. JD leaned forward and kissed her in response and before long, the couple was laying down in the bed next to each other. 

Veronica’s fingers were combing through his hair as they laid there in silence, her comforting way of assuring him she was right there.   
“Is everything okay?” She broke the silence after a few minutes.   
“Have I ever told you that I don’t dream?” That wasn’t what she’d expected.   
“No.” Veronica turned her head to look at JD as he continued to stare up at the ceiling.   
“I dreamed tonight though.”   
“Is that why you’re upset?”  
“Yes.”  
“What’d you dream about?”  
“You.”  
“That doesn’t seem like such a bad dream.” She joked, hoping to bring some humor into their conversation.   
He didn’t laugh.   
“You were standing in front of me and you looked scared and angry. Every time I tried to get closer to you, you backed away.” He paused and she could see him reliving the dream. “In the end, you told me you hated me and that you wished you’d never met me. That’s when I woke up.”  
“It was just a dream, you know none of that’s true. I love you.” She remained looking at him but it seemed like he couldn’t bring himself to look at her.   
“And what if somewhere down the road you don’t?” 

Veronica finally saw the truth behind his fears. JD wasn’t just some teenage boy not wanting to break up with his girlfriend, he was broken and scared of losing the only good thing in his life.   
“Look at me.” He finally did. “I’m always going to love you, I promise.” She smiled at him and it finally seemed like he believed her.


	20. “I love you, you stubborn asshole.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is being stubborn and JD puts up with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this honestly. it’s not the best thing i’ve written and i know that but i knew i needed to write something so i did. it’s got good moments so i hope you find something to enjoy about this.

It was midnight when Veronica heard the sound of her window being opened. Her head immediately shot to it, only to be met with the smiling face of her boyfriend. How he managed to get up there after her father had unknowingly moved the ladder JD used to climb up was beyond her, but here he was anyways. 

“Greeting and salutations.” Instead of entering her room, he remained outside.   
“Are you coming in?” She laughed.   
“Nope, you’re coming out.”   
“It’s midnight.”  
“I know, which means we don’t have time to waste. Come on.” With that, he dropped from her sight and she heard him hit the ground a few seconds later. 

Veronica got up and headed to the window. When she looked down, she saw him looking up.   
“How do you expect me to get down?”  
“You have to jump.”  
“Are you insane?” She backed up from the window just at the thought of it.   
“Yes, but don’t worry. I’m going to catch you.” He held out his arms in an almost comical way. 

For reasons she didn’t even understand, Veronica ended up sitting on the window sill. One small push on her part would send her flying down to the ground, and as far as she was concerned, most likely her death.   
“I am not doing this.” Shaking her head, she got ready to pull her legs back inside.   
“Come on, Veronica, just trust me.” He held out his arms again in a way that seemed much better at having a chance of catching her.   
“Why should I?”   
“Because I love you, you stubborn asshole. Now let’s go.” 

JD seemed serious and for some dumb reason, Veronica trusted him much more than she should. So, with nothing to gain and her life to lose, she pushed off and felt herself fall. 

In the few seconds she was plummeting down, she contemplated if this was really the way she was going to die. She always thought it would be after a long, full life, not after stupidly jumping out of a window at her boyfriend’s request. 

A pair of arms caught her and ripped her out of her thoughts. 

“You should trust me more often.” JD’s smug voice brought her back to reality.   
“Shut up, jerk.” She said as he put her down. “You better have a good reason for all of this.”  
He just smiled, which Veronica could admit scared her a little, and with no explanation, they took off. 

A quick bike ride and some walking later, the pair ended up in a clearing in the woods right outside of Sherwood.   
“Please don’t tell me you brought me here to kill me because if that’s the cause you just shouldn’t have caught me back there.” Veronica never really knew what was going on in JD’s head and in that moment, she was more confused than ever.   
“I’m not going to kill you, Ronnie.” He laughed, which didn’t make her trust him any more than she already had. “Look up.”

“What?” There was not many things Veronica wanted to do in the woods, look away from the only other person with her was at the top of that list.   
“Just look up.” Any problems he might have had with her stubbornness was not showing, he seemed almost too calm and, dare she say, happy.   
With no other reason not to, she did as he asked and looked up and finally understood what all of this had been about. 

Above her head the sky was full of stars. The city lights of Sherwood masked this view from her and now she understood why they had ended up in the middle of the forest. She hated to admit that it almost made it all worth it. 

“It’s beautiful.” Veronica said, her head still tilted up. Any fear she had about looking away from him was gone.   
“I know.” He responded almost immediately, letting her know he hadn’t left liked she had feared. 

A few minutes later, unwillingly on her part, they left and headed back into the town. The trip home was quicker and Veronica found herself very underwhelmed as she looked up at the sky when she was back in front of her house.   
“Maybe I should trust you more often.” She said as she kissed JD goodnight and went back into her bedroom.


	21. “Teach me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD asks a very unexpected person for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got a request for something other than jdronica. This is actually a jduke prompt based on the idea of them being friends, not romantically involved. I always love the idea of their friendship and though this is a bit rough, I still kinda like how it turned out.

Heather Duke knew she had a problem. She wouldn’t deny it but she also wouldn’t fix it, or couldn’t, she blamed it all on her doctor really. Either way, she still ended up in a bathroom stall everyday after lunch throwing up whatever she’d eaten earlier. 

Most times the other Heathers and Veronica were with her, but something had come up and they were somewhere else, leaving her all alone to barf up a lung. 

Well, at least she’d thought she was alone. 

“That looks severely unhealthy.” Someone said from behind her, the first thing Heather noticed was that it was a male voice.   
“This is the girl’s bathroom.” She tried to change the subject.   
“Nice, trying to avoid the topic. However that won’t work on me.” The guy had some nerve to speak to her like that, she almost admired him for it. 

Knowing there was no need to stay hunched over the toilet, she turned to face the unknown person in the room with her. Heather came face to face with a boy clad mostly in black, the trench coat he was wearing almost made her outwardly cringe. It took her a moment to recognize him but she eventually did. His name slipped her mind still, but he was the guy Veronica had been drooling over the past few days. She couldn’t help but wonder if he had come in here looking for a different girl. 

“Are you going to stare at me this entire time? Because it’s a little weird.” He said only a few seconds after she made the connection.   
“What’s weird is you being in this bathroom.” She leaned against the stall with her arms crossed, almost mocking his position of being propped up against the sink.   
“The extreme always seems to make an impression.”   
“That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” Heather rolled her eyes at him.   
“I try.” He shrugged.   
“You have to get better at being, i don’t know, a decent member of society.”  
“Teach me?” He smirked. 

“God, what does Veronica see in you?” Heather mumbled under her breath. The small smile that emerged on his face showed that he’d heard her and that the feeling was mutual. Heather decided she could definitely do something about that. “This doesn’t make us friends.” She’d had enough conversations with random people to know that most thought just speaking to Heather could get them in.   
“Never said it did.” He laughed.   
“Good, as long as we’re clear on that.” Heather gave him another once-over. “You know, you’re not completely hopeless, I can make a good person.”  
“Great.” He didn’t seem too enthusiastic about the idea he’d brought up.   
“But this doesn’t make us friends.” She repeated and he nodded in agreement. 

Little did either one of them know this moment was, in fact, the beginning of a very long friendship.


	22. “Just admit I’m right.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD thinks he’s right, Veronica knows he’s wrong.

“They deserve to die.” It was just a small comment under his breath but Veronica heard him loud and clear. 

She had, up until JD’s comment, been complaining about the two remaining Heathers. With Duke now in charge and McNamara following without question, it was enough to annoy Veronica to no end. 

“Most boyfriends simply say I’m sorry, you know?” She rolled her eyes. After three murders already, Veronica had hoped he’d given up. It seemed it was only wishful thinking.   
“I’m not most boyfriends.” JD couldn’t have been more right with that statement.   
“Unfortunately.” It was her turn to make a comment under her breath, which like she had before, he heard. 

“One day, Veronica, you’ll understand what I’m saying.” He seemed so sure of it, that annoyed her more than anything.   
“No, I won’t,” she stood up from her seat on the couch. “I will never understand because unlike you, I’m not fucking crazy.” It was harsh but, to be fair, her boyfriend was now talking about murders number four and five.

“Just admit that I’m right!” JD was angry, she could see that, but she refused to give in to him.   
“No. Nothing about what you are doing is right.” Veronica argued back.   
“They are terrible people, they make the world a terrible place. Why should they get to live?” JD now stood up as well, clearly ready to advance on his girlfriend.   
“Because they’re seventeen, they make mistakes. They don’t deserve to die for those mistakes.” Veronica knew it was a lost cause trying to reason with him, she still did it anyways.   
“I’m afraid we will have to disagree on that one.” He started getting closer to her, the look in his eyes making her fear that Heather and Heather might actually be murders five and six instead. 

“Then I have to disagree about us being in a relationship.” Veronica backed up until her hand hit the handle of his front door. “We’re done.”  
“Don’t open that door.” Despite his threat, she did exactly that.   
“Goodbye JD.” He opened his mouth to argue, maybe even try to win her back, but Veronica didn’t wait to see what he had to say. She walked out and never once looked back.


	23. “What’s with the box?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD brings home a surprise.

JD tucked the box under one arm as he unlocked the front door of his and Veronica’s shared apartment. He hoped his girlfriend wasn’t inside so he could figure out exactly what to do with the content of the box before she came home. When he pushed open the door and heard the tv playing from the living room, he realized he’d have no such luck. 

Stealthily, he tried to make it to the bedroom but his footsteps were too heavy to go unnoticed by Veronica.   
“I thought you wouldn’t be home until later.” Her head was still turned towards the tv, he tried to keep walking as he answered.   
“Something came up.” His eyes were now set on the bedroom door as he reached out to grab the doorknob. 

“What’s with the box?” He froze with his hand on the doorknob and turned to see Veronica was now standing up and looking right at him.   
The box suddenly moved on its own, causing her to take a step back in shock.   
“Okay, it’s not what you think.” JD wasn’t totally sure how she would react to what he had but he was about to find out.   
“What is it?” Veronica had never been one for surprises, especially when that surprise was a self-moving box. 

JD sighed and set the box on the floor. She attempted to peek into the box and he leaned down and lifted a small black figure up.   
“Oh my god.” Her eyes were glued to the animal that almost completely blended into her boyfriend’s equally black coat.   
Cradled in JD’s arms was a dog no more than a few months old.   
Veronica walked over to the two and took the dog herself, looking it over and fighting back a smile. 

“We can’t keep him.” She didn’t even sound like she believed herself as the dog relaxed in her arms.   
“His name is Ghost.” He said it like he’d already decided that the dog was here to stay. Seeing the look in her eyes as she looked down, he knew it was true.   
“Where’d you find him?” Veronica scratched the dog’s ears, trying not to fall in love with the animal she was holding.   
“Outside on the street.” JD thought back to the moment when he himself had seen a box move on its own outside in front of their apartment building. Expecting something frightening, he’d been met with the cutest thing he’d seen since his girlfriend.   
“We’ll go to the vet tomorrow and see if anyone is looking for him. He can stay with us until we find another home for him.” Veronica loved animals just as much as the next one but with her and JD both going to school, she didn’t know how much time they had to take care of a dog. 

Months passed, and with time and effort, it was confirmed that the only home Ghost would ever know was Veronica and JD’s two bedroom apartment.


	24. “Please don’t make me socialize.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sawyer family comes to Sherwood, Ohio.

“My family is coming into town.” Veronica spoke hesitantly as she broke the news to her boyfriend. She had been holding it in, knowing how much JD didn’t enjoy being around other people, but her extended family arrived in less than 24 hours and he needed to at least be warned.   
“Please don’t make me socialize.” He buried his head in her hair, the action made easier by their position on his bed.   
Veronica laughed, patting his arm reassuringly. “I won’t make you but if there’s even a mention of you, they won’t leave me alone until they all meet you.”  
“How many people are we talking about?” JD had heard mentions of the Sawyer family, mainly from Veronica’s complaints about her many cousins, and yet he was still hoping for a small number.   
“If everyone comes, maybe 30-35 people.” The number included her grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. Still, the actual amount was probably larger.   
“Holy fuck, Veronica.” JD groaned at the thought of that many people, who he would ultimately have to impress.   
“Don’t worry, they’ll only be here for two days and I’m sure you’ll be able to avoid them.”  
—-  
“Okay, everyone, this is my boyfriend, JD.” Veronica smiled forcefully at the living room full of people, her hand tightly gripped by the boy beside her.   
JD stood stiff beside her, looking across the sea of people that all resembled his girlfriend in some way. Unsure of how exactly he should respond, he waved. A laugh from one of her cousins proved that it wasn’t the right move. 

A few hours passed and JD finally grew more comfortable. The same cousin who laughed at him earlier turned out to be his favorite, a 12 year old with a sass that could give Veronica a run for her money.

When the family finally left a couple days later, JD was at the door with Veronica and her parents waving them off, this time the wave wasn’t laughed at. Unknown to him, he had received a stamp of approval from everyone except one crazy uncle, whose opinion didn’t even matter to Veronica. 

“So you did it. You made it through a weekend with the Sawyers.” Veronica smiled as the day ended with the two of them curled up now on her bed.   
“I thought it’d be worse.” JD admitted. Large crowds of people were still very far out of his comfort zone but he’d gotten over it for her sake.   
“If you had called first, you would have known my cousins were sleeping in my room and this all would have been avoided.” Veronica couldn’t forget the scream that caused the entire household to wake up. The suspected burglar turned out to only be a misinformed teenager.   
“I’ll do better next time.” JD laughed and finally free the chaos of the last two days, the couple fell asleep.


	25. Prompted without a quote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just let them be friends.

Heather threw herself backwards into the bed in a much more dramatic fashion than she meant to. She barely avoided falling on top of the bed’s other inhabitant’s feet, which she’d carefully avoided. Their relationship was not really a physical one, nothing more than a slap on the arm to keep the other in line or a small kick when Duke came too close to revealing her friend’s crush on Veronica Sawyer, and Heather touching him would probably result in JD going on a tangent about personal space. 

“I need attention.” She stared up at the ceiling.   
“I know.” JD responded almost immediately. 

“Pay attention to me.” She complained, still being too dramatic for her own good.   
“I am.” His nose stuck in his book proved otherwise. 

“Put the book down or I’m telling Veronica.”  
It was his one point of weakness, well the only one she’d found yet but it worked like a charm every time. He paused before lowering the book to his lap and glaring at her. 

“Can I help you?” He kept his glare, like he was trying to intimidate her.   
“Don’t pull that tough guy act on me, I’ve seen you scream at too many horror movies to be afraid of you.” She rolled her eyes.   
“That scene was scary.” He immediately jumped to defend himself.   
“Scenes.” Was her only response.   
“Whatever, Heather.”

“This is my impression of you. I’m JD and i act all cool and tough because I can’t face my emotions.” Heather said after a second of figuring out the best way to insult him.   
“I act like a bitch because my friends make it seem like the cool thing to do.” He’d gone back to the book and reciting his insult in a high pitched voice without looking up from the page.   
“Touché.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Heather poked JD’s socked foot.   
“Yes, Heather?” She laughed, knowing his annoyance at its core was all an act.   
“I’m bored.” She sighed. “Let’s go do something.”  
“No.”  
“This is why I like Heather more.” She muttered.   
“No you don’t.”  
“No I don’t but still, get up.” She sat up, encouraging him to follow. “I’ll buy you one of those things they cook at the 7-11 that I can’t believe you willing eat.”  
“You’re not going to stop until I do, are you?” The book was finally discarded.   
“Nope, come on.” Heather was out the door before JD could register what was going on. 

The drive to the convenience store was full of blows to each others’ ego that only the two of them could get away with saying. The drive from JD’s house was barely five minutes, meaning they reached their destination in about three and a half, thanks to Heather’s semi reckless driving. 

“I can’t believe I still get in the car with you.” JD said as they both got out.   
“Get a real vehicle and you can drive.” Heather had made her opinions clear about the motorcycle, claiming it was dangerous or something. Her real reason was she thought it’d make her look to much like his girlfriend. 

JD walked in before her in a very ungentleman-like fashion and Heather rolled her eyes as she followed him inside. They scattered, JD heading to the back of the store while Heather headed to the right. As Heather was staring at a shelf of bagged snacks, she saw a head of dark hair walk towards her. It took her a second to recognize who it was before she turned and smiled.   
“Hi Veronica.” Heather said a little too cheerful, a plan forming in her mind.   
“Hey Heather. What are you doing here?” Veronica clearly hadn’t noticed her.   
“Satisfying JD’s need for gross food.” Heather tilted her head in the direction of her friend, who’s back was to them still.   
“I didn’t know you too were together.” She almost looked...disappointed.   
“No!” Heather said louder than she meant to, earning a weird look from the other girl. “No, we’re not together. We’re just friends.”  
“Okay.” Veronica didn’t know if she believed her. 

Looking over Veronica’s shoulder, Heather saw another head of dark hair coming at her.   
“Speak of the devil.” She said, loud enough for the other two teens to realize each other’s presence.   
“Hi JD.” Veronica smiled, seemingly nervous.   
“Veronica.” He froze, clearly uncomfortable.   
“I’ll leave the two of you alone.” Heather smiled cheerfully and walked away, leaving the two alone. 

Heather watched them talk from a few feet away and decided she was a really good friend.


	26. “I didn’t lose it, I just misplaced it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica can’t find her skirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please say nice things. i need validation

Veronica had a habit of losing things. It didn’t matter how important or trivial, if it was needed, it had a habit of not being where she left it. She was pretty sure JD had something to do with it, but she couldn’t be sure. 

At the moment, Veronica was halfway under her bed searching for her skirt. She had already torn apart her closet, no luck, and her dirty clothes were all across her floor, no luck as well. 

“Looking for the boogeyman?”   
Veronica jumped, hitting her head on the underside of the bed frame.   
“No, I’m looking for my skirt.” She winced at the pain in her head.   
“And you think it’s under your bed?” JD sat down on top of the bed, causing it to sink down.   
“Well I can’t find it anywhere else.” Veronica crawled backwards until she was looking up at her boyfriend’s judgmental eyes. “Don’t look at me like that.” She warned as she stood up and walked back to the mess by her closet.   
“I just can’t believe you lost something else.” JD shrugged as his eyes searched the mess of clothes, stopping on what was definitely the skirt in question.   
“I didn’t lose it, I just misplaced it.” Veronica said, now rummaging back through her clothes.   
“You just misplaced it.” JD said, in complete unison with his girlfriend’s halfhearted excuse. When he looked back at her, she was glaring at him.   
“If you can’t be helpful, just leave.” Veronica shifted to another pile of clothes.   
JD put his hands up in defense, even though her back was to him, as he stood up. 

“Veronica.” He said, picking up the skirt he’d spotted earlier.   
“What?” She turned her head, clearly annoyed by what she thought was another distraction. Her eyes widened as she saw the skirt she’d spent an hour looking for dangling casually from JD’s hand. “Where did you find it?” She stood up and walked over to him.   
“It was sitting right there.” He tilted his head to the pile by his feet.   
“No, it wasn’t!” Veronica would have remembered seeing it, and she didn’t.   
“Then how did I find it there?” JD raised his eyebrow.   
Veronica rolled her eyes at the smug expression on his face. “Just give it to me.” She reached out for the skirt which he quickly lifted over his head and out of her reach. “JD, we have to go to school.” She knew by him showing up to check on her, they were both late.   
“Say thank you.” JD smirked at her and Veronica fought the urge to roll her eyes again.   
“Thank you.” She did however glare at him for the second time.   
“You’re welcome.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss her as he lowered the skirt back into Veronica’s reach.   
She took the skirt from him and changed quickly, knowing by now they’d already missed their first class. 

“Can we please go now?” Veronica motioned toward the door as she went to grab her bag. JD just nodded and headed out of the bedroom.   
“Now where are my keys?” He heard Veronica say from upstairs as his hand touched the front door knob. He just laughed as he walked out of the house, with her keys in his pocket.


	27. “That’s almost the exact opposite of what I meant.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica clearly didn’t communicate well enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fake dating is my favorite troupe, i can’t help myself.

“That’s almost the exact opposite of what I meant.” Veronica spoke through her teeth, trying to keep her smile on her face. She looked down at JD expectantly, wondering what possible explanation he could have for what was currently happening. 

He was on one knee in front of her, doing a pretty convincing job, she had to admit, at asking Veronica to marry him. Veronica could hear her family whispering around the pair as the boyfriend they all had just met, dropped to one knee in the middle of Thanksgiving dinner. 

“You said make it convincing.” He kept his smile as Veronica fought the urge to hit him.   
“I meant you’d have to hold my hand, maybe kiss my cheek, I didn’t mean you needed to propose to me.” Veronica decided there was no way out of this.  
“Just say yes and we’ll talk about it later.”

She had known this week would be interesting. Not just because JD was involved, but asking the annoying boy in the back of your freshman English class to pretend to be your boyfriend over Thanksgiving break was bound to be exciting. Veronica had never expected this much excitement. 

Veronica looked out of the corner of her eye and saw her mother staring, gripping her father’s hand. She looked way too happy at the thought of her 18 year old daughter getting married. A quick look to the other side showed only one person seemed to be unhappy. That was, of course, her 20 year old cousin who’d hit on JD two hours ago, Veronica didn’t even have to force herself to be annoyed about that. She looked again at JD, who still had the expectant look on his face, he definitely hadn’t expected her to take so long on giving him an answer. 

“Yes.” She said at full volume after she sighed. Sure, a week from now, the family would be told there really wasn’t going to be a wedding but it’ll give them something to talk about that, for once, was not Veronica’s lack of boyfriend. That conversation for the past 3 years was what had led to her stupid plan in the first place. 

Her mom was the first to cheer, quite loudly, and soon after, almost the rest of the family followed. Her cousin was still pouting, that made Veronica smile. JD stood up and winked at her before leaning in for what Veronica was pretty sure would be the dumbest mistake made that night. Still, she kissed him as another round of cheers came from the 20 Sawyers in the room with them. 

“I am going to get you for this.” Veronica whispered as they broke apart, still close enough that only he would hear.   
“We’ll see about that.” He smiled and Veronica found herself blushing. 

Before long, Veronica found herself trapped by her aunts who had somehow already managed to plan out her wedding. An hour passed before she was saved by her grandmother whose decision to go to bed was followed by half the family agreeing it was time as well. It was another thirty minutes before Veronica found herself alone at last with her ‘fiancé’.

“You better have a good explanation for that little stunt, Dean.” She sat on the bed as soon as he walked into the bedroom after her.   
“Well, Sawyer,” JD made a point to use her last name as well. He knew Veronica knew he hated when she did that. “You asked me to come all the way out to Sherwood, Ohio to pretend to be your boyfriend so your family wouldn’t pick on you. I decided to have some fun of my own.” He shrugged.   
“And here I thought having a girlfriend for once in your life would be fun enough.” Veronica stood up and headed towards the bathroom.   
“Hey, there’s no need to be mean.” Shortly after he spoke, a ring hit his forehead. “Touché.” He rubbed the spot on his head as the bathroom door shut. 

20 minutes later, both of them were settled into bed, the pillow barrier Veronica set up now dividing them.   
“I can’t wait to tell this story to my kids.” Veronica laughed as she turned off the light, deciding the whole situation was more humorous than she’d originally thought.   
“Our kids.” He joked.   
“Alright, you’re sleeping on the couch.” Veronica grabbed the pillow and used it to shove him off the bed, fighting the urge to laugh the whole time.


	28. Prompted without a quote #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD can't scare Veronica, but something else can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was basically wiped off the face of the earth and i don't know if this is a total comeback but it's something. to anyone that waited a long time for this, i'm sorry it took forever but here you go.

There was no way she could know he was there. He'd been waiting behind the wall for the last three minutes as Veronica was in the kitchen making popcorn. JD had stayed completely silent as he waited for her to finish. Soon, the popping stopped and footsteps began. Just as a glimpse of her brown hair appeared in his sight, he jumped out and yelled.

Nothing. Veronica looked completely unfazed as her boyfriend looked at her in expectation. She maintained a straight face, not even his loud scream was enough to scare her.  
"Is that the best you could do?" She tilted her head questioningly as the boy in front of her frowned.  
"You can't just pretend to be scared? Just once?" JD pouted. A month of dating and he had yet to find a way to scare her.  
"Where's the fun in that?" Veronica smiled. "Come on, let's watch this movie."  
The couple made their way to the couch where JD devised a plan. He picked out the scariest movie he knew of and put it in, deciding that if he couldn't scare his girlfriend, maybe this could. 

45 minutes in, JD began to realize his plan was doomed. The popcorn in his girlfriend's lap was completely unaffected by any jumping that should have been caused by the ghost on screen murdering people. Veronica herself was also completely unaffected by the actions on the TV.   
"Not even this can scare you?" Even JD himself had jumped a little at the scariest parts of the movie.  
"Should it?" Veronica couldn't help but laugh slightly at JD's frustrated face.  
JD just rolled his eyes and sat back, coming to the conclusion that nothing would scare Veronica Sawyer.

The movie ended and JD had barely paid attention, having zoned out because of annoyance over his failed plan. As the credits rolled, Veronica stood up and headed back to the kitchen to wash the dirty bowl.

Not even a minute later JD was pulled out of his trance because of the sound of a scream and shattering. He jumped up and ran to the kitchen where Veronica stood shockingly still with shards of the bowl around her feet, staring into the corner of the kitchen.  
"What happened?" He spoke, out of breath because of the sudden shock.  
"There's a spider." Veronica pointed to the eight-legged creature that JD saw was simply frozen on the floor.   
Then he laughed.  
"You are telling me that every attempt I made to scare you failed, but a tiny spider has you rooted in fear."  
"Stop laughing and kill it!" Veronica kept her eyes on the spider but JD knew there'd be fire in her eyes if she was looking at him instead.  
"Okay, calm down. It's just a harmless spider." He teased, trying not to feel satisfaction that Veronica was frightened.

Using a cup, JD trapped the spider and set it loose outside.  
"Is it gone?" Veronica hadn't moved from her spot, scared that the spider would escape JD somehow.  
"Yes." JD immediately said before coming up with his final plan to scare her. "No, wait, it's on your back!"  
"Get it off!" Veronica screamed again, attempting to swing her arm and hit her back.  
"I'm kidding, it's outside." JD laughed, hating that she was scared but loving it at the same time.  
"I hate you." Veronica turned to him and JD was right, there was fire in her eyes.


	29. “Shut up, I’m a delight.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> veronica and a handsome stranger are stuck in an elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS BAD. there, i said it so hopefully no one else will. if you disagree, please tell me, i need the reassurance. this has been sitting on tumblr for SOO long and i finally got the idea of what to write for it so i did. but i’m not all that happy with it so don’t judge it too hard. thanks in advance.

She was late, really late. First her alarm hadn’t gone off so she’d woken up 20 minutes late and then her car wouldn’t start. By the time she was on a city bus heading towards her destination, she was running 45 minutes behind. 

Veronica was able to give the receptionist a quick “hello” before running towards the elevator at the end of the hall. Because she was so late, she was alone as she bent over to catch her breath. At least, she’d thought she was. A hand snuck around her and hit the up arrow on the elevator, which she’d forgotten amidst her exhaustion.  
“It didn’t seem like you were in a place to do it.” A male voice came from behind her.  
“Thank you.” Veronica said as she straightened up and turned to face the man behind her. 

He was young, probably her age, give or take a few months. He looked disheveled but in an effortless sort of way, unlike the way she now looked. The most striking thing about him was that he was attractive, very attractive. Throughout her entire internship, she’d been surrounded by only older men, who despite their best efforts, were not the people Veronica was interested in. But the man in front of her now was, “for lack of a better word” she told herself, hot. 

“Jason Dean.” He smiled and held out his hand, cutting through the awkward silence as Veronica studied his facial features for far too long to be subtle.  
“Veronica Sawyer.” She shook his hand, blushing as his eyes revealed she’d been caught staring. 

Thankfully, the ding of the elevator doors opening behind her let Veronica drop his hand.  
“Ladies first.” JD motioned.  
Veronica said nothing as she turned and settled into the elevator, hitting the button for her floor. It was going to be a long trip up, especially with how old the elevator was, meaning Veronica was prepared to get chewed out even more by her boss. JD settled in behind her and Veronica hoped she wouldn’t find another way to embarrass herself. 

The elevator began its climb at its usual slow place to which Veronica would’ve groaned out loud had she not caught herself. However, it seemed to be slower than usual, which should have let her know something was wrong. But the eyes she could feel looking at the back of her skull distracted her. 

The elevator made it to floor 9 before slowing to a complete halt. Nothing to worry about, Veronica thought, maybe someone’s getting on. Then, the lights shut off. That’s bad, she noted.  
“Did we just stop?” JD said from behind her and something about his tone, she didn’t like.  
“Looks that way.” She turned around and met his eyes.  
“Oh my god, I’m claustrophobic.” His eyes widened and Veronica knew for sure that this wasn’t going to be good.  
“Really?” She didn’t know how to handle someone having a panic attack in an elevator, especially when she was also freaked out about being stuck.  
“No, i’m just messing with you.” JD straightened up and smiled at her, clearly aware of what he’d done.  
“Great, the elevator shuts down and you’re still making sarcastic comments.” She muttered under her breath and rolled her eyes.  
His laugh didn’t lead her to believe he had any intention of stopping. 

Veronica sunk to the floor.  
“This is just fucking great.” She complained under her breath. “I was already late and now I’m stuck in an elevator.” The universe was playing a sick joke on her and Veronica was less than grateful.  
“These things break down all the time, it’ll be up in no time.” JD knew she hadn’t been talking to him but he didn’t care.  
“Thank you, that’s very reassuring.” Veronica mentally smacked herself. She should be flirting with this guy, not glaring at him.  
“I try my best.” He smirked before taking a seat on the floor next to her. As he settled into his spot beside her, their legs came to rest against the other. 

Okay, this was her chance.  
“Well, I guess there are worse people to be stuck with.” She teased.  
“Shut up, I am a delight.” He was clearly surprised by her sudden change in nature but he wasn’t complaining.  
“Oh yeah, the trench coat and your ‘fuck the world’ attitude really do scream little ray of sunshine.” Veronica laughed.  
“You don’t know anything about me.” He seemed upset. Bad move, Sawyer.  
“I know you make sarcastic comments at bad times.” He’d laughed about it before, maybe he would again.  
“Would you rather I agree with you that we’re doomed?” He raised an eyebrow, a hint of smile revealed he wasn’t as mad as he was a few seconds ago.  
Veronica huffed and rolled her eyes but a smile appeared on her lips too. 

Then, she noticed. He’d been making direct eye contact with her until 10 seconds ago. Now, he was definitely staring at her lips. She’d doubted it but she knew she was right. They’d been stuck for almost 5 minutes, surely not long enough for him to even want to kiss her. Still, he was getting closer. 

But as quickly as it started, something shifted, she saw it in his eyes and he backed away slowly, like he hadn’t even realized he was leaning in. There was an awkward silence in the air as the two focused now solely on the opposite wall, their once touching legs now in no more danger of connecting. 

Minutes passed and eventually their strained conversation turned back into easy jokes. Maybe even flirting again, Veronica secretly hoped. 30 minutes had come and gone before bright lights appeared and blinded her for a moment.  
“The lights are back on.” JD casually mentioned, knowing very well Veronica was aware.  
“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” She stood up, ready to get out of the elevator finally. 

The elevator, just as quickly as it had stopped, resumed its upwards descent and the two audibly let out a sigh of relief. Neither would admit they didn’t want to end their conversation but both were happy to know they would leave the small space. Veronica’s floor was first and 2 floors from her destination, she turned and smiled at JD, ready to say their goodbyes. 

She opened her mouth to speak but just almost as soon as their eyes met, their lips did too. Veronica couldn’t say whether she or JD had been the ones to go in, but it didn’t matter. At least she knew she hadn’t been wrong about the flirting. 

The elevator doors opened a few floors later and on the other side was a woman Veronica had met only a few times in her months working there. She went to step inside before realizing what’s she’d be interrupting.  
“I’ll catch the next one.” She said but the two of them didn’t hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this, once again, please let me know. leave a comment. even just a “this is good” will make my life so much better. thank you for reading this if you got all the way through.


End file.
